Love With An Agenda
by Thermal.Equilibrium
Summary: Len is worshipped in school, with a fan club of his own. He's interested in someone from the rival club though, and his sister disapproves of that. But if he agrees to help his sister with her little popularity game, what will happen between the two rival fan clubs then? Collab between solitaryloner and xxEclairxx.
1. Chapter 1

_**Solitaryloner: **Hi people! This is an collab between me and xxEclairxx! I update the odd numbered chapters and she does the even numbered ones~ enjoy!_

Len Kagamine walked behind his elder sister warily, waiting for some random girl to ambush him with love letters and boxes of chocolates. And whatnot. It was annoying, all this attention he received from girls - not that he didn't enjoy it, on occasion. He was a guy after all, and guys liked girls. Usually.

He just didn't like receiving too much attention from girls, up to the point when people started stalking him and his twin sister, Rin Kagamine, back to their home near the school. It was creepy, and a breach of his own personal space. A seriously offensive breach he most definitely did not appreciate, thank you very much.

There was even a fan club dedicated to him and his sister in school. Called 'We Heart Kagamines' or something like that. He didn't particularly care - all of this popularity crap was something he was never going to understand, and the fan club just brought him further unwanted attention. To be honest, he had no idea what constituted him as 'cool' and 'popular' - apparently, he just was. Maybe it was because of his looks?

Not his sister, though. His sister actively checked in on her (very big) fan base. Half of the school girls were inside the 'We Heart Kagamines' club - not many guys were inside. Rin figured that the girls joined because of him, Len - and that boys just couldn't be bothered to participate actively in worshipping the great, fantastic, very attractive Kagamine twins.

Len didn't care much for that, either. He just wanted to live his life. Like a boss. A very cool, laid-back boss. Unlike his hyperactive sister who was totally popularity obsessed, he happened to be sane.

Rin was constantly unhappy about the fact that her fan club didn't have all of the girls in the school in it - and that was because the other half were avid fans of the other pair of popular twins in their school, the Hatsunes. They had formed a club with a name eerily like theirs - the 'We Heart Hatsunes' fan club. Rin hated that, and claimed that it was leaching of originality.

Once again, Len didn't care. What he did care about was the Hatsune girl. Miku Hatsune. She was friendly and well-liked in school, even amongst the Kagamine fans, and it didn't hurt that she was one of the most gorgeous girls in their level. Len knew how to appreciate general good-looking-ness. He definitely appreciated Miku Hatsune and how pretty she was.

Her pale skin, her unnaturally long teal coloured hair and her vivid, soft emerald eyes always drew his gaze whenever he saw her, in the hallway. She was in the same class as him for history and science, and that was the reason why he was doing so terribly for these two subjects - because he couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't tell anyone about how he was so intrigued by Miku Hatsune, though.

For one thing, his sister would eat him alive if he even hinted that he liked Miku. Rin hated the idea of him having anything to do with their 'rival fan club enemies' and wanted him to keep away from them as much as possible. No way was Len going to tell her that he was more than just curious about the Hatsunes.

And there was another problem...Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's twin brother. Len wasn't sure which one was the elder twin, but what he knew was that Mikuo was extremely protective of his sister. He looked exactly like her, with his teal hair and narrowed forest green eyes. Len admitted grudgingly that Mikuo Hatsune was rather good-looking, and that was probably the reason why the Hatsunes' fan club was as big as the Kagamines'.

Which was something that Rin was extremely sensitive about. Mikuo treated Len and Rin the same way Rin behaved towards Mikuo and Miku - Mikuo treated the Kagamines with hostile suspicion. Len had the feeling that, just like himself, Miku couldn't care less about popularity and its confusing pains - this fame issue just made their lives as complicated as hell.

Len shrugged his bag strap further up his shoulder as he trailed after his enthusiastic blonde sister out of the school. Lessons were over, and he wanted to go home and sleep. Fending off dangerous advances from random fan girls drained a lot of his energy, and it annoyed him. Greatly.

There were several shrieks of ''Len! Len!'' and then he flinched as he saw several insane girls rushing towards him, clearly waiting for him to take a step out of the safety of the school building. He quickly arranged his features into a obviously forced smile.

''Hi Tei. Hi Akaiko. And uh...what was your name? Oh yeah, Deroku!'' he continued smiling as they surrounded him, his sister turning around in front of him to watch the commotion. He hoped she would think of some way to save him. Rin wouldn't be so cruel as to leave him to these...madwomen, would she?

''Len, we bought you some chocolate! Please accept our token of love!'' the three girls gushed, pushing a nicely-wrapped box of the sweet chocolate into his hands. Reluctantly, he accepted their gift, wondering if he could persuade Rin to eat some later. It was a terrible sin to waste food, and at the rate he was eating chocolate everyday, he would get diabetes before he even hit the age of twenty.

''You've harassed Len enough, maybe you should let him go now,'' Rin sounded annoyed, and he glanced at his sister, who was glaring at the three girls with her hands placed on her hips. She was petite, but at that moment she looked very intimidating. The girls squeaked and scurried away from the blonde.

''You'd die without me,'' she said bluntly to her brother. Len smiled sheepishly, nodding in agreement, and they both continued on the way they had been going before Len had been trapped and blocked by those three.

Len's gaze drifted to one side of the school's front yard. Miku and Mikuo Hatsune were standing there together, under the shade of one of the large trees in the yard, and they were watching he and Rin - Mikuo with his usual wary suspicion, Miku with simple curiosity.

Len noticed that their hands were linked together, and Miku was standing a little...close to her brother. He raised his eyebrows, curious, turning away to stare at the back of his sister's head. He had his suspicions, but...

What kind of relationship did the Hatsune twins share?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :) This time its my turn to update this story. It's my very first fanfiction. Nevertheless , I am in love with this couple. I ship it :D yerr. So um, yer please enjoy the chapter!

**xxEclairxx**

* * *

Len frowned. The warm sunlight shining through the windows had softly rested on his cheeks - yer, the stupid light that caused him to wake up. Lazily he turned away from its warm rays,now facing the side with no sunlight. Good. It annoyed him a bit. He hated it when something disturbs his sleep, especially if he had pleasant moment while sleeping. He was indeed having a pleasant dream, but not any more.

It was about a teen with odd hair, beautifully odd hair. Oh Len surely had enjoyed every second of her existence in his dreams, in fact he wouldn't mind if she became a beautiful nightmare to haunt him. He didn't care, cause he simply had enjoyed it, for some reason.

He then heard a few knocks on his door,"Mind if you get up and hurry your ass up? I don't have all day to wait for you, dear brother." Rin's voice suddenly pierced through Len's deep thoughts, it startled him. She stood there, by Len's door. Looking all tough like a big sister.

He made a face. Len personally thought it was unnecessary act of her, he was going to get up soon anyway. But that was Rin kagamine for you.

Len sighed. " No need to remind me , captain obvious."He used a tone to emphasise the last two words and smirked. He saw his sister's eyebrow twitch a bit at his words. Quickly the male blonde then sled off his bed slowly and stretched, " What's for breakfast?" He yawned.

"Just jam on bread, banana milk. As usual." Rin replied, preparing to leave her brothers room as he exited it before her, " Did you expect any more than that?" She turned to face Len and laughed slightly .

"Yes indeed, Rin. We have that literally like every morning , can't you be normal for once and prepare something different?" Len was already brushing his teeth in the bathroom, lazily, just as usual."Something like actual meals?" he ran the yellow towel with warm water, then cleaned his face. Ah, refreshing.

Well if you want 'something different' , then get your ass up earlier in the morning and cook the damn meal yourself." Rin spat, "Now i repeat, hurry the hell up before i give a green light to your lovely stalkers." She grinned, like a cat who found a prey.

Len frowned while quickening his pace up. Oh , he was so glad that he was blessed with such a nice sister – not.

Both of the kagaimes had arrived to school time later on. Len smirked, " See? we're on time . So stop being so paranoid with everything in the morning." He acted innocent , so much that made Rin was considering to murder him," "You never know what other lovely things will happen!" sarcasm dripped from his voice, and Rin busted into laughter.

She patted his shoulder harshly,"Well then Len, since you think the morning is always so heavenly lovely. There's some cupids over there," She eyed the kagaime fans that took all the effort into arriving the school early to hopefully trap Len, "I believe they're here to hunt you down with their love arrows. Good luck with that." She tried her best to prevent laughing.

No, she wouldn't.

"Oh yes i would, wanna bet?" She gently placed her other hand on his other shoulder and Len hadn't be bothered to face his sister. It was too scary. You could seriously compare Rin's expression to demons, and hers would still be more frightening, literally.

Without even giving Len a chance to speak some comeback, she smirked evilly and called out to the girls who were searching for the kagamines, believed to be hiding, "Hey girls, Len said good morning to ya all!" Rin screamed.

No, are you holy serious? Please don't!

"Bye, idiot." Rin poked her tounge out childishly and ran away, leaving Len alone with the crazy fan girls to ambush him. "No Rin! I'm sorry! Come back!" Len yelled, but it didn't reach Rin, she had ran out of his sight already, "Tsk, damn her!" He somewhat didn't feel like dealing with the fans today ,no more chocolates, please. So he had to think of someway to escape, they were crazily running up to him anyway like zombies tracking down brains. It was a bit scary to tell the truth..

Just run.

That was the only thing that hit Len first. Very creative, ain't it?

Oh well. Len was running at maximum speed with his fan girls right behind him, screaming "Len! Good morning!", "Please don't run away from us! We love you!", "Are you testing us our determination of our love?" ," alright we'll accept!" The girls seemed like a wave of tsunami, chasing its prey with a mighty roar, except these aren't roars but screams and shrieks. But the zombie description will do too.

He could not believe the words they just blurted out, it was crazy! To receive this kind of attention. Sometimes it felt good to have people longing after you like this, though.

Damn that Rin, She's so going to get it!

Suddenly, he felt a hand tugging on his shirt, pulling him behind a tree and immediately found another hand covering his mouth. Len shrieked in reflex. Darn, he got caught. Great. Maybe now this kidnapper fan will force him to gulp down her chocolate of love. Len swallowed, he did not want that. Diabetes.

He was displeased, " Uh.. hey," he had faced away from the girl or whoever it was. Fans touching him in everywhere and even his private areas is the last thing he appreciated. Well Rin was bad enough. " Unfortunately I cannot accept any more chocolates, i'll get um... infected with some sort of disease. Yer."

He heard something he did not expect, laughter. A sweet, innocent laugh. "Shhh, haha. stay put for a while. They'll leave you alone soon enough. I won't eat you" That calm voice had settled Len in an instant, it sounded vibrant and feminine. A lovely voice that seemed familiar ...

He widened his eyes intimately, he turned around slowly to see the unexpected (again). His eyes had settled on Hatsune Miku.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Solitaryloner: **It's me again, with the third chapter! Our writing styles really differ haha...I never knew, to be honest...anyway, we don't discuss or anything before posting, so I only know about the next chapter when it's uploaded, and vice-versa. Our tastes differ too - I'm into MikuoXMiku incest, while xxEclairxx might not like it, I'm not sure..._

_Anyway, enjoy! Updating this is more fun than doing my own stories. I actually feel like taking a bit of a hiatus from my stories. I'll update when I feel like it now. It's starting to feel almost like...a chore, updating. Sorry._

Len stared at Miku, blinking. He didn't know what to say as the girl before him smiled hesitantly, as though waiting for him to respond to...oh. She had spoken to him. Silly him.

''I know you won't eat me or anything,'' his mouth blurted out of its own accord. He tried to stop himself from talking, but his mouth rambled on, seemingly disconnected from his brain. ''You're too nice and pretty to eat anyone. You aren't rabid like those girls are.''

He snapped his mouth shut, furious at himself. What had he just said? He made completely no sense whatsoever! Miku probably thought he was weird now. The first time he ever talked to Miku Hatsune without her brother hovering around, and he had to blow it with his big mouth. Smooth, Len. Real smooth.

She giggled, and the cute sound of it captured his attention. Her pale cheeks were tinted a faint shade of pink. ''Thank you? I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but I'll take it to be one,'' she laughed softly once again.

''Yes, it's a compliment. Most definitely a compliment,'' he assured her hastily, feeling his own cheeks warm. Slowly, he peeked out from behind the tree and shuddered, immediately hiding behind the thick trunk again - the girls were still searching the school yard for him.

''Why won't they just leave me alone?'' he moaned quietly to himself, and Miku smiled at him, her eyebrows arching at his comment.

''I thought that most boys liked receiving attention from girls. Except my brother, of course - but he's weird,'' she smiled fondly at the thought of Mikuo. Len suppressed a scowl as she smiled, wondering exactly who Mikuo Hatsune was to Miku. Merely her brother?

''Not all boys like all this attention,'' he informed her a little haughtily. ''It's really annoying, and sometimes I feel like they're trying to rape me. Do you know how bad that feels?''

Miku laughed again, a reaction he definitely hadn't expected. ''No, but I can guess,'' her emerald eyes searched his. ''This is the first time we've been able to talk without our siblings around, shooting glares at each other...right?'' she smiled warmly at him.

Why was she just so damn nice? Len swallowed, his cheeks still feeling slightly heated. ''Yeah, I guess,'' he flinched as one of his fan girls came a little too close to the tree for his comfort. Her shrill cries of ''Len! Len!'' were frightening him, and hastily he grabbed Miku's wrist, pulling her close against himself so that she wouldn't be spotted by his rabid fan girls.

The girl moved away from the tree, and Len exhaled in relief. It was at that moment, when he relaxed, did he realise how closely he was holding Miku. Instantly he released her, backing away as he blinked, feeling like a total moron. ''I'm sorry, Miku!'' he gasped out.

''No, it's okay...'' she regarded him curiously, her teal hair flowing like a silk waterfall over her slim shoulders. Again, she smiled, a friendly smile, and he fell under her spell again. She was just so pretty. And nice. Nothing like the army out in the school yard. ''I like you,'' she announced. ''I think we'd make good friends.''

Len's heart had fluttered at the ''I like you'' part, then had sank in disappointment when she said the part about good friends. ''Yeah, I guess,'' he muttered sullenly. ''Good friends, huh?''

She peered up at him - she was shorter than he was, and he quickly rearranged his features into a smile. He was good at that - lying, that was. Lying with his words, with his face, with his body. Rin was the only one he wasn't able to lie to, that devil of a sister.

''You don't sound very happy about that,'' Miku sounded hurt, and he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to exude sheer happiness.

''No, of course I'm glad about that,'' he drawled. ''I'm just worried. You know how our siblings are like. With the whole popularity thing. I mean, I think it's stupid, but Rin thinks otherwise...how about you?''

Miku shrugged, looking thoughtful. ''I think it's really dumb,'' she said matter-of-factly. ''But Mikuo doesn't agree with me. He says that our image and all that really matters...oh, and he says that the Kagamine twins are irritating,'' she added, her cheeks flushing pink.

''Rin says the same of you and Mikuo,'' Len laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets. ''They're not going to like it if we become friends, right?'' he asked slowly.

''No, they're not going to like it at all,'' Miku agreed heavily. ''But just because they're our siblings doesn't mean that they have the right to decide who we should be allowed to befriend, right?'' she grinned up at him.

''Yeah,'' Len nodded. The cries of his name had faded, and cautiously he stepped out from behind the tree, gaze searching the front yard warily. There didn't appear to be any of his fan girls, left in the court yard, and instantly he relaxed, sauntering out from behind the tree.

Miku followed him, her footsteps light and graceful. The sheer grace of her movements was another reason why he was so enamoured by her - she looked as though she was dancing, rather than merely walking. She walked next to him as they climbed up the front steps into school, and Len tried not to betray his feelings for her as she walked close to him.

They had never talked before. Len didn't know why she had helped him escape from his fan girls - maybe it was because they were both cursed with popularity, and they understood each other's problems. He couldn't think of any other reason...but either way, he was glad that she had saved him.

Rin's evilness had been a blessing in disguise, of sorts. Because of her, his fan girls had chased after him, and because of that he had been rescued by Miku. He smiled - today was turning out to be a fantastic day. Well, so far.

Pity that Miku had said that they would be good friends, but Len was sure that he would one day get her to agree to be his girlfriend. If they were friends, she would fall under his charm. Surely. After all, if he could charm all his fan girls without even trying...then this shouldn't be any problem, right? He hoped so.

They were almost late for first period, and both he and Miku quickened their steps. One thing which was good about being almost late was that the hallways were empty, and Len didn't have to worry about being stalked by anyone. Especially not by his rabid fan girls.

''I wonder if Mikuo is worried that I disappeared?'' Miku mumbled to herself, nibbling on her lower lip. Len glanced at her, startled - if her brother would worry about her, then why had Miku gone out to the front yard to help him, in the first place?

Before he could ask Miku anything, though, a silver-haired girl with red eyes jumped out at him from behind a row of lockers, her hands on her hips, hostility written all over her face as she stared at Miku. ''Len! How could you avoid us with that Hatsune girl?'' she demanded.

Len sighed, stopping in his tracks, pulling Miku to a stop beside him. Miku blinked up at him, but he ignored the questioning look on her face, instead focusing on the problem at hand. ''Tei,'' he sighed. ''I wasn't avoiding you,'' he lied. ''I just had something to settle with Miku.''

''And what matter was so important that you couldn't spend time with all of us, with us girls who love you so dearly?'' Tei Sukone dramatically placed a hand over her heart, pretending to swoon from the hurt.

Len resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He opened his mouth, an excuse already there on the tip of his tongue - but then he thought of something else, something better. Something which was sure to get all of them off his back. Satisfied, he grinned at his own devious genius.

''Miku's my girlfriend,'' he slung his arm around a startled Miku Hatsune as he faced the very shocked Tei Sukone. ''And I had to talk to her about our date tomorrow, after school. Do you have a problem with that?''


	4. Chapter 4

"Girlfriend?" Tei spoke through shock, eyes widened and pointing at Miku, "Gir-girlfriend you say Len?" Len chuckled at her expression, it was certainly entertaining. "Care to explain this? how come I - The person that likes you the most didn't know?"

Len tried to hide his laughter and nodded , like there was nothing wrong with anything at all. "Yep, Tei. Miku is my girlfriend." He cutely turned to face Miku, who was still in his arms and kissed her cheeks, "Arent you?" He gave a quick wink ,signalling Miku to play along to convince Tei, who was freaking out and eyeing Miku evilly. "wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU KAGAMINE!" The teal haired teenager whispered with anger and a blushing face.

Now miku was very confused. What is he doing? When had she ever agreed to be his girlfriend? And why her? They're not supposed to do this.. Right? She was frozen for a while and Len noticed her behaviour, she was so cute... Her innocence.. "I'll explain later, so now act as my girlfriend." Len whispered, seducively and softly enough only for the tealette to hear. He lowered his eye lids. He was handsome, even Miku had thought so at that moment and mentally slapped her self.

Miku bit her lip at that thought and felt her face heat more, "Fine Kagamine, you owe me one but. Only for this once okay?" Len's face brightened up at that comment and tightened his arm around miku's neck.

"So? Is he your boyfriend, Miku?" Tei was growing out of patience and was tapping her foot. She obviously was so unconvinced. But it'll take no time for Miku to change that. She sighed.

"Yep, very true." Miku wrapped her slender arm around Len's waist, and he shivered at her touch. Damn.. It would be really nice if she did become his 'real' girlfr- WAIT, he did not just think about that. THEY'RE FRIENDS, AND THAT IS ALL THERE IS TO IT ," It doesnt really matter though if you don't believe Len and I are dating." She leaned her head on Len's chest softly.

Len had jumped a little at her action, not like he didnt enjoy it. Oh but he enjoyed the expression on Tei. How to describe it... Was it anger? Jealousy? Surprised? Hatred? Neverless, her face was pretty fun to observe.

Tei's expression slowly became full of pain, hurt, betrayed and sadness.

"Len really? Is Miku.. Really your girl..friend?" Her words were falling apart, filled with hurt and doubt. That was the part Len could not understand. Why act like the world's ending? He barely knew her. But on the other hand Miku had felt sorry for her, she has never seen someone acted so ... over a boy, Len. " Tei, don't make me repeat myself, but for the love of god, i will just for you," Len was playing with Miku's silky strands of hair, "Yes. Tei. Miku's offically my girlfriend, happy?"

Miku lightly elbowed Len," The word 'Official' was uneccesary, thank you very much." Len stared into her green eyes, it was immensely pretty. That mixture of green and teal, it was so vivid, "Yes, yes girlfriend dear, I know."

Not knowing how to react to the situation, Tei just lowered her head and hid her face with her silver bangs, "How could you! Kagamine Len? You knew.. that I loved you! with all... my heart! why...?" her voice was so.. hurt and hoarse. Without even lifting her face up, she dashed away. Miku understood it at that moment and felt bad, she was ... crying.

Once Tei was out of their sight, Miku sighed in relief,"Guess... That should settle it?" Miku hurriedly unwrapped her arms from Len's lean, built body. But Len hadnt free his hand that was wrapping around her, but she didn't seem to mind either. "She seemed sad, Kagamine. It seems like you've torn her maiden heart apart. She looked so in love though. " She stared into his icy blue eyes, her eyes flashed worry.

So..? its not like I fancied her or anything.. why are you feeling sorry for her? shouldnt you feel joy because.. I chose you to be my girlfriend? well a temporary one. But he admitted that he did feel bad, just a little. He wondered if she had any, the slightest bit of interest in him. He'd be so happy if she did.

No. We're just friends, i cannot risk it and cause our friendship to fall apart.

"Len?" Miku wondered what Len was thinking about. He was in a deep thought, and she was worried. She raised her hand up to his cheeks and cupped it gently, " You aren't sick right? You should rest if you are." Her eyes was filled with concern.

He smiled at her innocence and felt his face heat, " I'm not sick you silly, come on, we'll be late for class."

Hey um sorry i've been dead for a while. But that was because i was over seas, in Taiwan. The flight was really tiring though ( stupid 8 hour flight) We had to visit my grandma but she seems healthy to me.

So, sorry once again and i promise to be moar active c: (and about this chapter... sorry if theres any bits that you cannot really understand. My writing skills has gone downhill ever since I came back NOOOOOOOOOoooo! AND I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT!)

xxEclairxx


	5. Chapter 5

_**Solitaryloner: **I was pretty sure that I updated this already. It appears that I haven't. Ah well. Sorry for the long wait, people - I'm swamped with homework, studying and other stories to update. And yes, I think that's a pretty good excuse. So, enjoy Chapter 5!_

Len and Miku hurried off to class. Len wanted to groan at the thought of being late for first period - which was Science. The teacher had told him before, if he was late for yet another Science lesson, he was going to have to call his parents. And Len did not want teachers calling his parents to complain about his tardiness.

The thing was, it wasn't that Len wanted to be late for class, most of the time. If anyone was to blame for his constant lateness, then it had to be his fan club. He didn't want to waste his energy fending off his fan girls' advances, so he had to hide from them. All the time. And because of that, he was always late.

Obviously, Tei Sukone blocking them in the hallway just now didn't help with his tardiness issues. He shot a glance at Miku - she was hurrying beside him, but her face was closed off and withdrawn. They shared the same first period, he remembered, and now he was going to drag her down along with him. A little speck of guilt filled him, and he tried to ignore it.

Had Miku ever been late to class before? No, not that he could recall. And today, there would be a blip on her flawless, always on time record - and it would be all his fault. Would she hate him for that? She wouldn't, right? It was just one small little tiny detail...surely she wouldn't mind that he had caused her to be late to class -

He stopped the train of thought. Now that was just stupid. Why was he worrying about something as inconsequential as that? It wasn't like she was even making a fuss about being late - she hadn't even mentioned anything about that. So why was he worrying about something as minor as being late to class? He wondered whether he was just using that to try and get his mind off other thoughts.

What did Miku think about the way he had got her to pretend to be his girlfriend? She hadn't seemed to approve much of the way he had broken Tei's heart - not that he really believed that she had just had her heart broken. Surely Tei didn't believe that she had ever had a chance with him. After all, she was just a fan girl. And he had never offered his fan girls the illusion that he would return their feelings.

He was actually rather surprised that Miku could feel so sympathetic towards Tei, even though it was rather obvious that Tei didn't like Miku very much. Since she was now Len's apparent girlfriend. He had to wonder whether Miku was just that kind, or whether she was dense enough to not notice the way Tei had glared at her, after finding out Miku was Len's 'girlfriend'. He suspected that it might be the latter.

Not that he was saying that Miku was dumb - the Hatsune twins were ridiculously smart, and they usually topped the class in terms of marks. Len and Rin were usually not too far behind them, but that was another reason why Rin felt so aggrieved about the Hatsunes. She hated being in second place for anything, even in tests and quizzes, and especially not when the people she was losing to were the Hatsunes.

No, Len thought that Miku was rather dense for not noticing that he liked her, as more than a friend. But then again, maybe that was his fault. He wasn't making his feelings for her extremely obvious either, now that he thought about it. Mainly because if he made his feelings too obvious, Rin would pick up on it. And then Rin would be pissed off. And she would kill him.

''Hey...you know, the way you just pretended to be my girlfriend?'' he swallowed, the words refusing to come out. He had to force the words out, and as he spoke he knew he sounded like he was being strangled. Miku blinked, her head turning around to stare at him. There was a faint look of surprise on her lovely face.

''Yeah, what about it?'' she questioned him, cocking her head so that her long teal hair fell over her shoulder, curling and draping...he tore his eyes away from her silky hair. No, this wasn't the right time to imagine holding a lock of that long hair to his lips, inhaling her scent - even though he did want to do that. Sort of.

''It's more than just a one-time thing, you know,'' he informed her, noticing the subtle widening of her green eyes. What, had she really not known? ''Tei would be telling the rest of those girls that...you're my girlfriend,'' he said hesitantly. ''And in order to convince the rest of them, we're going to have to continue pretending that...we're together.''

She blinked at him, her startled expression reminding him of a deer which had been caught in a car's headlights. ''Oh,'' was all she said, that one word conveying more shock than anything else she could do or say. She ducked her head, sighing, before she glanced back up at him. Len regarded her, feeling both hopeful and nervous - how would she react to the idea of that?

''Look, if you agree to this, then I promise I'll be your personal servant and do whatever you want for the same duration you have to be my girlfriend,'' he offered, desperate. He knew that most people wouldn't do anything without some form of reward in return. Besides, he didn't mind being Miku's personal slave - that would give him more chances to get closer to her.

''Fine,'' she agreed, to his surprise. ''But it will only be an act,'' she quickly warned him, before he could say anything more to her. ''Imagine what would happen if our siblings ever found out that we were dating each other...'' she groaned softly. ''They don't even want us to be friends. If Mikuo finds out that I'm actually your 'girlfriend', he's going to kill me,'' she muttered. Len blinked - he hadn't really thought about it.

''Damn,'' he mumbled, thinking about how Rin would react to the news that Miku Hatsune was his girlfriend. An image of Rin pointing a large kitchen chopper at him filled his mind, and he shuddered in horror. ''Okay, so what do we do?'' he asked her, noticing with trepidation that they were finally nearing the science lab. ''How long for should we act like we're a couple?''

Though obviously, Len would much prefer that they didn't have to act...he still wanted her to really be his girlfriend. She was just so pretty, and seeing her made his heart race. Despite his feelings, however, he didn't know whether Miku felt the same way about him - and then there was his sister to contend with. Rin would never approve of him dating Miku. If she ever found out, she would probably end up killing him.

Both of them paused right outside the science lab. Miku took a deep breath and turned around to face him. ''Okay, we need a set of rules if we're going to pretend to be together,'' she told him. ''I think about a month or so should do the trick - by then, your fan girls should have moved on to my brother or something. Then we can 'break up' and life will go back to normal. We can remain friends, though,'' she smiled.

The last line gave him a little shred of hope. ''So what are the rules?'' he asked her. One month...that would be enough for him to try and win her heart. Right? And perhaps, during that one month, he could even try and persuade Rin to learn how to accept Miku...not that he thought that he would succeed, not any time soon. But he could try. And even if he failed in securing Miku's affections, they would still be friends.

Being friends was better than being nothing at all. He thought. ''Well...firstly,'' Miku placed a finger against her lips as she thought. ''No hugging or anything like that. Or kissing or whatever. You keep your hands to yourself, okay? Especially if our siblings are around.''

Len blinked, registering her words. Then he began to protest. ''But if we're acting like we're a couple, then we can't avoid kissing and hugging! That's what couples do! Wouldn't it be suspicious if you don't allow me to touch you at all?'' a bit of smugness filled him - he knew he had just put up an excellent argument.

Miku blinked, hesitant. He could see the gears in her mind whirring. ''Fine,'' she said reluctantly. ''But! We only do this when your fan girls are around, so that we can convince them that we're deeply in love. There will be no such thing anywhere else, okay?'' she stared at him, waiting for him to agree. He did so grudgingly - that wouldn't be nearly enough for him.

''Secondly, we should go on at least one date a week,'' Len cut in quickly before she could say anything else. She spluttered at his words, her eyes widening in utter shock.

''At least one date a week?'' she stared at him. ''Isn't that...kind of a lot?'' she asked helplessly, folding her arms behind her back. Len smiled roguishly at her, enjoying her discomfort. ''I mean, it's not like I really like you that way or anything,'' she added, and he resisted the urge to frown at her. That was disappointing to hear - but he would change that soon. Somehow.

''Well, they'll only believe that we're together if we go out on dates a lot and everything,'' he pointed out. ''The more we go out together, the more they'll believe that we're deeply in love with each other. And then they'll give up and move on to your still available twin. By the time we 'break up', they'll hopefully be so obsessed with Mikuo that they'd forget about me.''

If Rin could listen to him talking about giving up his fan girls to their rival fan club, the way he was now, he knew that she would throttle him to death. As he had said before, he had completely no idea why his twin was so obsessed with popularity. This whole fan club issue was bringing him nothing but pain.

She sighed and nodded. ''The final rule...'' she glanced up at him from beneath long eyelashes, and he realised how much taller he was than her. She was about half a head shorter than he was, and that made him feel rather important. ''No matter what happens, we don't fall for each other. We're just friends, after all. This little act is not going to change any of that.''

He shrugged and smiled, agreeing to the condition. After all, that was one rule that he had broken even before this deal had come into existence. She smiled back at him, then they reached out to grasp each other's hands, both of them knowing that they could not ever speak of this deal to anyone. Not even to their own siblings. This was to avoid being scolded or embarrassed. But mostly to avoid the trouble.

''But what will happen if one of us accidentally breaks the rules?'' Len asked, curious. Miku shrugged, her green eyes meeting his - she seemed to be thinking about something, the expression in her eyes slightly vacant looking.

''I'm still thinking about it,'' she answered absent-mindedly. ''I'll tell you at another time. Um, I'll text you,'' she suddenly perked up. He blinked - she knew his number? Then again, she was Miku Hatsune. All the popular people had each other's numbers. Though he didn't say anything to her, he had her number too.

He nodded, then both of them pushed open the door to the science lab. All eyes fixed on them as they walked inside, and Len and Miku both blushed, averting their gazes. Though the teacher was giving them a stern glare, they found the intense scrutiny of the other students far more nerve racking. Mainly because amongst all the stares, there were two...

Rin and Mikuo both stared, horrified, at the front of the lab. What on earth were their siblings doing, walking in with the enemy? Len and Miku both looked at the empty seats next to their respective siblings, and both the blond and the tealette sighed in trepidation and resignation. Trouble was brewing.

They knew they were both going to be in for a very long lecture later, once they had sat in their seats next to their own siblings.


End file.
